randome stuff about ED, me and panda
by miss-edward-elric
Summary: just something i desided to start when there was nothing to do at camp... it's about EDWARD ELRIC the Fullmetal Alchemist , me and my best friend panda... there are other characters that come in and other randome people...my first fanfic please revew!
1. introish

me: Hi…..hi…..hi…..hi…..hi….hi….hi…..hi…..hi…..hi…..h-

ED: All Right we get it!

panda: Yea…we get it.

me: I'm bored… let's….

panda: not do anything?

ED: I can't stand lying' around and doing nothing, I get all fidgety. Why did I say that?

me: because I'm watching the 17th episode of Fullmetal Alchemist (the best show ever!!!) And I saw you say that…so, I put it in.

ED: your weird.

me: I'm now at the part where your talking to two people and the older one said "you're just as puny as ever" and the other one said "ah, don't mind him…so are you still one of those state whatever they're called?" and you said "I sure am" and he said "well you be careful, that must be a dangerous job, you being puny and all" and you're all –

ED: I am not puny!!!!! don't call me puny!

me: kind of like that.

panda: im still here you know.  
ED and me: yea, we know.

panda: then why are you ignoring me?

ED: because, it's fun.

me: because you don't freak out when someone comment's on your height, and you aren't in Fullmetal Alchemist.

panda: don't make me unleash my evil panda power upon you.

ED: why are you looking at me?

panda: because, you're the main character of that show… the Fullmetal Alchemist…EDWARD ELRIC the Fullmetal Alchemist.

ED: (goes all pale). I didn't start the conversation…. She did!

panda: fine then, don't make me unleash my evil panda power upon both of you.

ED: (shaking and hiding behind me) d-don't hurt m-m-me.

me: now winry is talking to you! Damn I have to kill her!  
ED: see? Unleash you're evil panda power upon her, she didn't even listen!

panda: arg!!! Evil panda power upon you both!!! Go evil panda power!!! Wahahahahahaha(so continues her fit of maniacal laughter)

ED: waaaaaa! A cat! Get it away!!!!!…(milk pours on him from out of nowhere) gag…gag…cofff… choke…milk! waaaaaaaa!

panda: hahahahahahahahahahahaha (still laughing maniacally)

me: damn winry's annoying!

panda: hahahahahahaha…ha…. ha…yea…. (wipes away tears.)

ED: hey! What about evil panda power being unleashed upon her? (points at me)

panda: her time will come….

me: (still not paying attention) awwww! They're attaching your auto mail…noooooo! EDWARD!!!

ED: im fine…

me: (not paying attention and freaking out) winry I hate you!!! How could you! Waaaaah!!!!

ED: still no evil panda power….

panda: wait, you will soon see.

ED: if she doesn't-

me: (still not paying attention) hahaha major spazz….

ED: as I was saying if-

me: yay!!! Go EDWARD!!! You can beat al!

ED: ju-

me: nooooo! EDWARD! That meen Alphonse threw you… im going to hurt him!!! Ah never mind, Armstrong did it for me… no! winry! Don't read that! Don't touch his watch!!! Damn it! I have to hurt her!

panda: here it comes.

ED: what?  
panda: Go evil panda power!!! Wahahahahahaha (so continues her fit of maniacal laughter)

me: (presses pause on portable dvd player) drool…sigh… noooooooooooo! My EDWARD!!! taking…a…shower! Where did you go!?!

panda: hahahahahahahahahahaha (still laughing)  
ED: what!?! Me in the shower???

me: sniff yea… in episode 17…. And now…it's…gone!!! Waaaaaaah!!

panda: haha…ha…(stops laughing) ahhh… evil panda power.

ED: you…have…me…in…the…shower??

me: yea, pretty much…and it's gone!!!! Waaaaa!

ED: creepy…

panda: there, my evil panda power has been unleashed.

me: (points at panda) you did this!!! What kind of best friend are you??  
panda: you ignored me so I unleashed my evil panda powers upon you and EDWARD.

me: b-but he was…in the shower! (Starts to cry)

ED: how did you get a video of me in the shower?

me: I already told you, episode 17 of Fullmetal Alchemist ( best show ever!) after you fix al, well his armour, you and him sparred with Armstrong. Then, you are shown taking a shower.

panda: yea, it is true, one of my friends watched it

me: isint she my friend to?

panda: i don't know. I haven't talked to her in a long time.

me: chomp huh… chomp

ED: what are you eating?

me: some stale probably over a month old chomp actually over a year old candy

ED: kool! Can I have some?

me: wait, I have to watch one of my cousins eat twenty of them at once

………

me: okay, im back

ED: can I have some now?

me: uh…they're a year old…maybe older.

ED: give me some damnit!

me: lick (has jaw-breaker)lick they're not in my hands anymore.

ED: then what do you have?

me: a lick jaw-breaker

ED: since when?

me: since I went and got it lick

ED: when did you do that?

panda: when she watched her cousin eat twenty of those year old candies at once

ED: I want some of those! Gimme some damn it!

me: lick (still has jaw-breaker) I don't have them anymore, get over it!

ED: then I want some jawbreaker.

me: I don't have anymore

ED: you have one in your hand

me: not anymore

ED: where the hell is it?

panda: she put it away while you were complaining

me: chocolate covered cheese! Sip (has a cup, well glass, of something)

ED: what the hell was that? and what are you eating or drinking?

me: alphabet soup! I'm drinking pepsi.

panda: oh great.

ED: what? What's "oh great"?

panda: how much sugar has she had?(looks at me with worried expression)

ED: I don't know! Some year old candy, some of a jaw-breaker and some pepsi

me: bob the gangsta!

panda: she's sugar high

ED: interesting, can I have a drink of your pepsi?

me: it's all gone.

ED: (gets all mad) geeze! I want some pepsi!

me: fine, ill get more.

ED: thanks

me: here (hands ED the glass of pepsi)

ED: yay! Pepsi! (takes drink, then hands it back)

me: no problem

panda: can I have a drink?

ED: no!  
me: oh my god! It's a…


	2. oh my god it's a and two other people

me: Oh my god! It's a

ED: what? It's a what?

me: it's a dark sausage nosed mousy riding an imaginary cheese nosed camel!

imaginary camel: (makes camel noises that no one but me hears)

dark: hey! (he might look good if his nose didn't look like a very messed up sausage)

ED: hey dark

panda: (looks at me) what the hell? He does not have a sausage nose!!

dark: sausage nose?

me: I see it! And I also see his cheese nosed camel!

dark: cheese nosed camel? (looks around) where?

me: right beside you! (points at a space that's empty to everyone but me)

ED: she's kinda sugar high

dark: I see…

panda: hey, dark?

dark: yea?

panda: weren't you sealed in the black wings with krad?

dark: no, we got naruto to do his substitution jutsu for us, so we aren't really gone, it's just a couple of chunks of wood.

panda: oh…kay.

dark: why? Did you want a kiss before I left this world, witch now I wont have to unless the director for DN Angel finds us. But I can still give you a kiss…(goes closer to panda)

panda: (slaps dark) hell no! my only love is kenshin himora! And I would like to state that kenshin himora belongs to I panda, and no one else! So hahaha all you kenshin himora fan girls!!

me: hey, I'm back

ED: where were you?

panda: you went somewhere?

dark: i do not have a sausage nose and I don't ride a cheese nosed camel.

me: i was reading some of my cousin's book… for like five minutes, and what the hell are you talking about dark? who ever said anything about a sausage nose and a cheese nosed camel?

dark: but you… what? I'm lost.

ED: she was sugar high so I guess she doesn't remember.

dark: okay then.

me: I want more pepsi

ED, dark, panda: no!

me: aw, you suck! (throws empty glass at them and it hits dark, bounces off and hit's ED)

ED and dark: owww!

panda: haha!

ED: (picks up cup and throws it at panda)

ED: (the cup he threw hits panda)

panda: what the hell!?

me: give me my freaking glass back!

panda: no.

me: fine, ill just go get another one.

panda: fine. (throws it back at ED who catches it) damn.

me: (looks at ED with puppy dog eyes) if you give me my glass back, ill share my pepsi with you

ED: (looks at panda, looks at cup, looks at me and my puppy dog eyes) yay! pepsi! here.

me: yay! thanks ED! Ill be right back (leaves room)

………

me: sip ( has full glass of pepsi) hey! Im back, and look what I found.

ED: (looks up and turns white) noooooooooo! What the hell is he doing here? And why is she here?

roy: what's wrong, not happy to see me Fullmetal?

ED: why would I be happy to see a morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex? sip (has my glass of pepsi)

hawkeye: I'm here to keep an eye on him. (pulls out gun and points it at roy)

roy: hehe…(nervous laugh…looks at the glass in ED's hand) what are you drinking?

ED: non of your business.

roy: it's pop isn't it? (lifts eyebrow)

ED: no it's not! (looks around frantically)

roy: hand it over.  
ED: never! (looks around again, then has an idea) it's hers.  
me: yea…actually, it is.(grabs it from ED) sip

panda: just don't get sugar high again.

me: I wont sip

ED: can I have some like you promised?  
me: sure.( hands it over to…roy!?) what the? Roy? Give it to ED.  
roy: no sugar for ED. (hands it back)

ED: (starts to cry) why?

roy: because, if you get sugar high I can…(little light bulb goes on because he gets an idea) fine, you can have some.

ED: yay! pepsi! (grabs glass and takes a drink)

me: can I have it back now?

ED: sip here (hands empty glass back)

roy: ED?

ED: yea?

roy: what's five plus one hundred?

ED: one hundred five!

roy: want more pepsi?

ED: yes!

roy: are you sure you trust me?

ED: yes! Give me my pepsi! (grabs glass and drinks it all)

roy: (holds fingers in a L position) looser!

ED: looks at inside of glass and turns a greenish color)

roy: haha.

ED: gag…gag…coff…gag…wheeze…wheeze…choke…gag…(drops on floor twitching) why roy?

roy: because, it's fun.

ED: (passes out from being grossed out)

me: what did you do to my EDWARD?!

roy: I gave him milk and told him it was pepsi.(starts laughing)

me: you will pay. (grabs hawkeye's gun and points at roy)

roy: ( goes all pale) I was just kidding around with him.

me: you son of a cow! How dare you?

roy: eep! I'm sorry. (runs around in circles)

me: (chases him around shooting) don't shoot evenshoottryshootit!shootdon'tshootevershootmessshootwithshootmyshootman!shootmore

shots  
roy and me: (stop when gun is empty and out of breath)  
roy: I'm sorry, it wont happen again. (quivers with fear hiding behind hawkeye)  
me: better not. (hands gun back to a shocked looking hawkeye)  
roy: yes mam! (salutes to me)


End file.
